Fairy tail oc fill out chart for the next dragon slayer
by powerbond
Summary: i need ocs for my Fairy tail story just pm me with your oc
1. Chapter 1

Fairy tail oc fill out chart for the next dragon slayer

Name

Nickname

Code name

Pet name (if your character has one)

Gender

Age

Eyes

Hair (color, length, style, highlights)

Species (human, exceed, dragon, demon, spirit)

Family

Love

Friends

Rivals (in their guild)

Team (name, member)

Fears

Good/bad habits

Likes (People, activities, places, color, animal, season, food, object)

Dislikes (People, activities, places, color, animal, season, food, object)

Magic (name, limits, class, strengths, and weakness)

Name of guild

Guild mark (color, location)

Rank

Reason for joining that guild


	2. The list of guilds

The list of guilds

Fairy tail

blue Pegasus

Saber tooth

Lamia scale

Mermaid heel

Quarto Cerberus

Crime sorciere

The dark guilds

Oracion seis

Raven tail

Grimoire heart

Garou Knights

The oc guilds

Stardust

Origin spirit

Crystal winds

God spirits

The dark oc guilds

Round knights

Death tail

Crimson twilight

Dark fairy

Cosmic arc

Chaos sky

Amazon sun

Serpent venom

Death heart

The order

Demon spirits

Shadow rouge


	3. The clothing list for the arcs

They there everyone this is **powerbond** and this here is for the current accepted oc's

The clothing list for the arcs

I will pm the owners of the oc's for which arcs your character will be in. () means the theme for one of many styles of clothes for that arc

**Season 1 **

A friend in need

True dragon - Oracion rebound

The truth - thunder strike

Grand magic games (completion clothes)

Dark world

Tower of heavens (Fancy (in Fairy tail or in Round knights))

Rage of dragons - Heokeo island showdown

**Season 2 **

A hero's tale- child's play (swim wear)

Grand magic games 2 (completion clothes)

Silent omen - legion corp (public)

S-trails (outdoor/ training)

A demon's master - death angels

Twilight palaces - We are heroes

**Season 3 **

Dragons reborn

Vacation (swim, public)

Devil's field - memories fallen (sleep)

Grand magic games 3 (completion clothes)

Edolas

Force of death - true power

Rivals destiny - real legends

**Season 4 **

Golden sun - new love

Grand magic games 4 (completion clothes)

Gunning factor - confining the dragons (prison)

Doubt or trust - madness

Perfect raid - power of all

**Season 5 **

Enemy one

Engagement (fancy)

Exorcist - battle field (exorcist (with I will pm you if I want your oc to be a member of this group), public)

Grand magic games 5 (completion clothes)

Sexy divas - elusive foe (public)

S-Trails2 - time of peace

**Season 6 **

World planning - stardust

Guild master meeting - training for war

Grand magic games 6 (completion clothes)

Reliving the life - true evil

Big dreams - finale battle


	4. Who is in as of now?

Who is in as of now?

Fairy tail (14) five spots left

Treto and Freto Flame-hawk (The Firebirds) by: PalaDude234

Yami Michael by: PalaDude234

Drago Namoic by: PalaDude234

Elizabeth night by: ChaoticDucky

Selena Saturn by:

Milo Riveter by: nalujerzagruviaga

Blaze by: MidnightPhantomFire

Maya Hawthorne by: MidnightPhantomFire

Sabertooth (5) four spots left

Zeke Lionel by: ChaoticDucky

Blue Pegasus (6) six spots left

Lamia scale (5) three spots left

Masaki by: Demonfox25

Kazuma Ishimaru By: Demonfox25

Mermaid heel (4) four spots left

Quarto Cerberus (5) five spots left

Uriokki Tansa by: Darklbex

Crime sorciere/fairy wings (4) four spots left

Oracion seis (5) five spots left

Grimoire heart (5) five spots left

Garou Knights (5) five spots left

Raven tail (3) one spot left

Masaki by: Demonfox25

Kazuma Ishimaru By: Demonfox25

Stardust (7) six spots left

Yurioni Ace by: Darklbex

Origin spirit (11) eleven spots left

Maziko Naneha by: Darklbex

Crystal winds (10) ten spots left

God spirits (12) twelve spots left

Round knights (5) five spots left

Crimson twilight (12) twelve spots left

Hitch Orihari by: Darklbex (guild master)

Dark fairy (9) nine spots left

Cosmic arc (16) sixteen spots left

Zakioir Herfold by: Darklbex

Chaos sky (9) nine spots left

Amazon sun (13) thirteen spots left

Serpent venom (11) eleven spots left

Death heart (21) twenty one spots left

The order (17) seventeen spots left

Demon spirits (12) twelve spots left

Shadow rouge (9) nine spots left


	5. Zane dust storm

Hey everyone this one of my few ocs for this story and you can use this for an example if u r stuck

Zane dust storm

Black rose

Rose dragon

Male

16

Brown

Black, short, spiked

Half human, half dragon

Duncan storm, Christie dust, Marko dust storm, Dan dust storm, ore winters, miles winters

Raven Halides

Erza, Lucy, Levy, Wendy, Freed, Mira

Laxus, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Juvia

Raven, Ka, Wendy, Carla

Any and all forms of lighting

Raven, his family, reading, star gazing, Heokeo Island, fairy tail, red, wolf, summer, Dangos, dumplings, His rose necklace, and his wrist band (gift from Marko)

Cyrus, waiting, tower of heaven, pink, rats, winter, ramen, his rose birthmark

Rose dragon slayer /lost magic/ Supply of flowers in the area/ fire magic/ ice magic

Destiny dragon slayer/ lost magic/any form of hope/light magic/ dark magic

Chaos dragon slayer/ lost magic/any form of darkness/ dark magic/ light magic

Rose make /molding magic / unknown/ fire magic/ ice magic

Fairy tail

Black, on the back of his neck

A/B

To change the problems of the past for his family

Season 1

A friend in need : Black t-shirt (ripped), jeans(ripped), red and black sneakers, black wrist band(on his right hand) , Rose necklace ,Black hooded cloak(ripped)

True dragon - Oracion rebound: blue sleeveless shirt, black short sleeve trench coat, black shorts, black sandals, black wrist band, and Rose necklace

The truth - thunder strike: White short sleeve shirt, jeans, two belts (one for his shirt, the other for his pants) black boots, black wrist band, Rose necklace

Grand magic games (completion clothes): Black sleeveless shirt, gray jacket (waist length) black jeans, Brown Boots, Rose necklace, and his black wrist band. A black high collar sleeveless tank top, black jeans, black boots, Rose necklace

Dark world: Reddish black coat with white inner lining, a black t-shirt, black leather jeans, black and red sneakers, Rose necklace, and his black wrist band(All ripped by the end)

Tower of heavens (Fancy (in Fairy tail or in Round knights)) a gray tux

Rage of dragons - Heokeo island showdown: White leather jacket, black pants, black boots, Rose necklace, and his black wrist band. (All ripped by the end)

Season 2

A hero's tale- child's play (swim wear): Black hooded cloak, white t-shirt, camo green jeans, black fingerless gloves, and brown boots. A pair of black swim shorts with purple flames coming up the sides.

Grand magic games 2 (completion clothes): A white sleeveless shirt with fairy tails logo on the back (in red), Jeans, black sandals.

Silent omen - legion corp (public): Red sleeveless shirt, black pants, black& white sneakers.

S-trails (outdoor/ training): Black trench coat with a cloak like end, white t- shirt, red shorts, and black boots (all ripped by the end)

A demon's master - death angels: Grey long sleeve shirt, brown poncho (waist length), jeans, black boots

Twilight palaces - We are heroes: Red waistcoat (opened and untucked, black shorts, black sandals (all ripped by the end)

Season 3

Dragons reborn: White quarter sleeve shirt, bluish gray jeans, black sneakers and a new black wrist band.

Vacation (swim, public): Red sleeveless tunic, black shorts, white sneakers. A pair of black swim shorts with white flames coming up the sides.

Devil's field - memories fallen (sleep): a pair of black shorts. Red sleeveless shirt, black fingerless gloves, black jeans, black boots.

Grand magic games 3 (completion clothes): A black high collar sleeveless tank top, grey faded jeans, and black boots.

Edolas: a dark hood and cloak with arm bands and leather boots, a gray t-shirt, black jeans

Force of death - true power: a white T-shirt with a black Dragon on chest, under a black jacket with a pocket on each side of chest, a dark cream Bermuda, light brown gloves, black and red sneakers with white soles

Rivals destiny - real legends: He wears brown pants that end at his ankles, black sneakers with yellow stripes, and a black t-shirt under a Yellow jacket with Black stripe

Season 4

Golden sun - new love: a red t- shirt, a white cloth wrapped around his hips over a pair of black jeans ending in a white rim, long red gloves

Grand magic games 4 (completion clothes): a purple and White jacket with buttons going down the front. A pair of purple pants, and black and white sneakers

Gunning factor - confining the dragons (prison): white t-shirt and a pair of black baggy pants

Doubt or trust - madness: whitish orange shirt under a hooded dark yellow coat with black edges, two strings hanging down from the hood .simple, loose, dark pants tucked inside laced boots

Perfect raid - power of all: a black jacket reaching down below his waist, distinguished by large, purple fur trimmings around the neck and cuffs, together with similarly Red belts circling each of his arms, one above his elbow, and another above his furry cuff. Below this jacket, a high-collared tunic, but much shorter, just reaching down to his waist, and colored extremely dark purple, with lighter purple edges. Black jeans were held up by a simple light belt with a plain rectangular buckle, dark shoes with lighter soles

Season 5

Enemy one: a black uniform consisting of a long coat with gold trim and metal shoulder guards over matching pants and a dark red shirt

Engagement (fancy): A Black tux

Exorcist - battle field (exorcist (with I will pm you if I want your oc to be a member of this group), public): a red hooded shirt over a white t-shirt, with long gray shorts, black wristbands on his hands, and white converse sneakers. A black cloak with the exorcist crest on the back.

Grand magic games 5 (completion clothes): a light green shirt under a black Heart Kreuz jacket, a pair of Black cargo pants with a chain dangling on the right pocket and black shoes

Sexy divas - elusive foe (public): a Brown shirt with a Black crescent moon behind a white star on the chest and a red sun on the left shoulder. He also has Black wristbands with red stars on them; short, folded bright ceil jeans, and black shoes with yellow soles and tongue

S-Trails2 - time of peace: Black sleeveless ninja shirt and shoes, and he wears a long white scarf that covers his whole face up to his eyes and white pants.

Season 6

World planning - stardust: white shirt with a Yellow "X" on it, and red circuit-like vertical lines in the collar and the end of the sleeves. He also wears long black shorts, gray and Black sneakers.

Guild master meeting - training for war: a Grey shirt with a red stylized "R" in the chest, and a Blue jacket with a grey border in the collar He also wears black fingerless gloves, blue and white jeans shorts, and black sneakers

Grand magic games 6 (completion clothes): a large black overcoat draped over his shoulders as if it were a cape, fluttering behind him while he is in combat. This cape has visible cuts on its ends, more than likely as a result of Zane's opponents damaging it. He then wears a high collar, Japanese-style, button-down red shirt and olive green pants. These pairs of pants contain cuts in their fabric at their sleeves, much like the cuts in the fabric of Zane's overcoat. Finally, he wears a pair of twine sandals

Reliving the life - true evil: blue-green jeans, a white sleeveless collar shirt, black boots

Big dreams - finale battle: white sleeveless shirt, blue jeans, white sneaker, and red jacket with its sleeves ripped off.


	6. Zane's dragon spells

Rose dragon/ Chaos dragon/ Destiny dragon

Basic Spells

Dragon's Roar(r, c, d)

Dragon's Claw(r, c, d)

Dragon's Iron Fist(r, c, d)

Dragon's Wing Attack(r, c, d)

Dragon's Sword Horn(r, c, d)

Dragon's Crushing Fang(r, c, d)

Dragon's Grip Strike(R)

Dragon's Club(R)

Dragon's Restraint(R)

Dragon's Sword(R)

Dragon's Healing Spell (D)

Dragon's Fang Thrust(C)

Dragon's Spiral Jaw (D)

Dragon's Twin Fang(R)

Dragon's Sharp Horn(C)

Dragon's Guard(r, c, d)

Dragon's Punch(r, c, d)

Dragon's Blast (D)

Dragon's Breath(C)

Dragon's Ray (D)

Dragon's Slash (D)

Dragon's Flash(C)

Dragon's Vortex(R)

Dragon's Scales(r, c, d)

Dragon's Eruption(C)

Advanced Spells

Dragon's clone (R)

Dragon's dance (R)

Unique Spells

Dragon God's Spells(R)

Dragon God's Brilliant Dance (R)

Drive(C, D)

Dragon's Brilliant Dance (R)

Dragon's Heavenward Halberd (D)

Dragon's Elbow(C)

Dragon's Breakdown Fist (D)

Rose makes:

Lance

Block

Shield

Hammer

Arrows

Battle Axe

Sword

Rose Geyser

Rose Cannon

Prison

Stairs

Slide

Rampart

Grappling Hook

Death Scythe

Knuckle

Saucer

Excalibur

Crescent Blades

Rose Krone

Bloom

Dahlias

Bazooka


	7. Raven Halides

This is the next oc in my story.

Raven Halides

Heaven's winds

White knight

Female

16

Red

White, long, shoulder length

Human

Sora Halides (brother)

Zane dust storm

Wendy, Lucy, Erza, coco

Mystogan, Sora, Chelia, Erigor

Zane, Ka, Wendy, Carla

Being frozen

Floating in the air/ blowing skirts up

Her family, sitting in an open field, Fairy tail, Blue, Falcons, spring, unknown, family bird tattoo on her back.

Cyrus, killing, Heokeo Island, brown, crows, unknown, unknown

Wind magic/ the air flow/ Caster/ Fire/earth

Fairy tail/White on her left hand/A, B/Protect the new king; later give a great life to her sons.

Season 1

True dragon - Oracion rebound: Red spaghetti strap shirt, pink skirt, white heels, and ruby necklace

The truth - thunder strike: White Blouse, red skirt, black flats.

Grand magic games (completion clothes): A white short-sleeve shirt, a black vest, dark blue capris, black heels. A white body suit, a white angel Mask.

Dark world: unknown

Tower of heavens (Fancy (in Fairy tail or in Round knights)): Red sundress with black lilies on it, black heels.

Rage of dragons - Heokeo island showdown: a Black shirt, which left her abdomen and forearms exposed, held closed by a band below her collar, which was decorated by a wavy orange motif, and tied in a knot below her chest, which was exposed by the shirt and covered in a White bikini top, with Black edges flanked by wavy, protruding hollowed trimmings. Her White Capri pants were held up by a tighter-fitting, lavender belt adorned by White wings, and her high-heeled sandals were replaced by short-heeled ones, secured to her feet by many striped bands

Season 2

A hero's tale- child's play (swim wear): A Red Blouse, a black vest, Jeans, black sneakers. Red bikini

Grand magic games 2 (completion clothes): a light purple dress sporting yellow and green laces with an additional green bow on its chest. She also has a light green ribbon which she wears on her head and black heels

Silent omen - legion corp (public): a Black qipao dress with white circular designs, without sleeves, tight dark green shorts, and black heels.

S-trails (outdoor/ training): a Black blazer with Crimson lining, and a large collar, which is open to reveal a collared shirt. The cuffs of this jacket are tucked into a pair of Black wrist-high gloves. On her legs, a pair of White tights, which are tucked into a pair of knee-high boots and sit under a short white frilled skirt. A white headband.

A demon's master - death angels: a Purple jacket with a black collar, jeans and a white tank top.

Twilight palaces - We are heroes: bluish-white sleeveless dress connected to a light blue choker worn around her neck, blue sandals, and palish blue armbands.

Season 3

Dragons reborn: a simple purple dress which wraps around her body as a robe, on her feet, a pair of plain platform sandals.

Vacation (swim, public): a pair of dark blue tights, which she wears under a colorful dress. The top and sleeves of the dress are purple, with a blue collar and cuffs, skirt being yellow a pair of bright blue sandals.

Devil's field - memories fallen (sleep): green-colored bra coupled with a pair of green underwear,

Grand magic games 3 (completion clothes):A black short dress that exposes her back and parts at the sides of the skirt, long sleeves that cover up to her elbows with frills at the end of them

Edolas: a dark Purple full-body suit, which is sleeveless. Under the top of this suit she has a Black collared shirt, through which she ties a red ribbon. Her hands are covered with long gloves that end just before her elbow and her feet are covered by large black boots

Force of death - true power: a very revealing Purple-colored leopard-printed kimono, bearing the decorative marks on her shoulders. The kimono is wrapped around her torso with a thick, decorative yellow ribbon that ties behind her back, and her outfit is complemented by thigh-high socks that reveal her heels and toes

Rivals destiny - real legends: unknown

Season 6

Reliving the life - true evil: the battle suit is sleeveless and skin-tight, being divided into 3 sections; the main body of the suit and the legs of the suit from the thigh down are both Black with Purple patterning, with the space between them being a deep red. The entire suit is trimmed with gold patterns, and a matching blue headband. On her arms, long black sleeves, with the section from her elbow down bearing chunky, gray wrist-guard

Big dreams - finale battle: the battle suit is sleeveless and skin-tight, being divided into 3 sections; the main body of the suit and the legs of the suit from the thigh down are both Black with Purple patterning, with the space between them being a deep red. The entire suit is trimmed with gold patterns, and a matching blue headband. On her arms, long black sleeves, with the section from her elbow down bearing chunky, gray wrist-guard


	8. Help!

Hey guys this is powerbond ,

I got a little favor to ask for any Quatro Cerberus Fans out there

I want to ask that if you want quarto Cerberus in the grand magic games for the first season then please send in two ocs for them

Also this is a alert for anyone who want to help make events for the grand magic games so just pm the fill out for …

Name:

Rules:


End file.
